Minute to Midnight
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana rasanya makan daging ayah kandungmu sendiri?". Sasuke seketika menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya. Ia mencerna kalimat Sakura dan mengerti sekarang. Sup daging yang terasa lezat ini kemungkinan daging ayahnya sendiri.


**Minute to Midnight**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Prompt: #9**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** "Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana rasanya makan daging ayah kandungmu sendiri?". Sasuke seketika menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya. Ia mencerna kalimat Sakura dan mengerti sekarang. Sup daging yang terasa lezat ini kemungkinan daging ayahnya sendiri.

 **~Happy** **Reading~**

Dari awal ia tahu ini adalah kesalahan. Bukan hanya satu tetapi lebih dari satu kesalahan. Ibarat pasir di pantai, mungkin sebanyak itulah kesalahan juga dosa pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Secara fisik dirinya memang sangat sempurna. Sekali lirik banyak wanita yang akan jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun ada satu pengecualian, yaitu wanita yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

Kedua adam dan hawa itu tengah berbaring di atas ranjang _king_ _size_ mereka dengan tubuh polos tanpa busana. Bahkan sehelai selimut pun tidak ada yang melindungi tubuh mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan kenikmatan surgawi ini, tetapi yang jelas ini sudah bukan menjadi hal _taboo_ bagi mereka berdua. Mengingat hubungan mereka bukanlah sepasang suami-istri, melainkan ibu tiri dan anak.

Jangan tanyakan di mana ayah kandung pemuda ini. Karena hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdualah yang tahu.

Sasuke masih terjaga di atas ranjangnya. Ia memilih memandangi atap kamar yang polos dan tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya lampu gantung yang seolah menjadi _central_ dari kamar ini.

Ia mengambil sebatang rokok yang terletak di atas nakas. Kemudian ia nyalakan korek dan menghisap kuat rokok yang baru ia beli itu. Kini, kamarnya yang biasanya rapi dan wangi mendadak beraroma asap rokok dan anyir di mana-mana.

Mata Sasuke terus menerawang ke atas. Ia tidak tahu kelanjutan masa depannya setelah ini. Ayahnya sudah tiada. Kini ia hanya hidup dengan ibu tirinya yang selalu menggodanya setiap saat. Karena ibu tirinya sepertinya selalu 'gatal' bila di dekat Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tahu tidak ada cinta di hati ibu tirinya.

Sejak awal Sasuke tahu bahwasanya orang yang akan menjadi ibu tirinya hanyalah seorang _psikopat_ yang haus akan uang dan kepuasan tubuh.

Semua bermula ketika mereka berdua pernah dipertemukan di suatu tempat. Tepatnya saat mereka masih satu kelas di sekolah menengah atas yang sama.

.

..

...

Sasuke adalah seorang anak konglomerat. Selain kaya iya juga tampan, meskipun nilainya sangat pas-pasan. Ia mengencani hampir seluruh gadis satu sekolahnya. Baik adik kelas, seangkatan, maupun kakak kelas.

Namun ia penasaran dengan seorang gadis manis teman sekelasnya. Ia sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Meskipun ada yang sempat mem _bully_ nya karena keramahannya yang kelewatan, tapi ia tetap tersenyum kepada orang yang menindasnya. Hal itu cukup menjadi misteri bagi Sasuke. Terutama saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah anak seorang pelacur.

Suatu hari Sasuke yang penasaran itu, diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu sepulang sekolah. Mereka sama-sama berjalan kaki. Dan saat di persimpangan jalan gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dibuntuti. Jadi ia pun berlari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak kalah kencangnya saat berlari.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh-hosh," Sasuke kehabisan separuh nafasnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari gadis itu. Namun, tidak ada tanda - tanda di mana gadis itu berada. Akan tetapi...

"Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke," suara cekikian dari arah balik punggungnya membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menertawai dirinya.

"Kau, kencang juga saat berlari," Sasuke mengatur napasnya agar nada bicaranya normal kembali.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. Dirinya merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada gadis itu. Tapi, tak lama Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menaklukkan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Karena aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, kau teman sekelasku, Haruno Sakura."

Ya Sakura nama gadis itu. Namanya indah sesuai dengan keindahan tubuhnya yang sepertinya masih perawan. Sasuke pikir ia bisa merebut keindahan yang ada di depan matanya itu dengan sekali tangkap. Akan tetapi nyatanya tidak.

"Aku tidak mau," Sakura menjawab sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia heran apa ada yang lucu dengan kalimatnya barusan. "Kenapa?" Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Karena kau seorang pembunuh," Sakura menjawabnya dengan sorot mata serius, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih dalam proses mengekstrak kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura Haruno. Hingga detik berikutnya ia sadar punggung Sakura sudah semakin jauh.

.

..

...

Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok lagi di atas nakasnya. Kali ini ia mencampurnya dengan sesuatu. Orang bilang itu adalah ganja. Sebagai penawar rasa bosan akan dunia yang terlihat sempit dalam keluasan ini.

Barang haram itu sudah cukup lama ia simpan dari salah satu temannya. Namun, ia baru memakainya semenjak kegalauan di hidupnya melanda. Tentunya semenjak sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

Sasuke menghisap kuat ganja yang terselip di dalam gulungan rokoknya. Ia bisa merasakan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Meninggalkan sejenak kegundahan hatinya di dunia yang serba terbatas ini. Sambil sesekali menengok ke arah wanita yang tidur di sampingnya.

Tidak lama, wanita di sampingnya melenguh dan pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Netra hijaunya yang cerah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa arti.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanpa menoleh Sasuke bertanya kepada wanita itu.

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu justru memilih duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Ia menarik rokok yang sedang dihisap Sasuke dan menyedotnya seakan sudah terbiasa. Mata si wanita terpejam sejenak, kemudian ia mulai terkekeh sendiri seolah berhalusinasi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau memang pembunuh," wanita itu tertawa. Awalnya pelan tetapi selang detik yang lain tawanya berubah lepas.

"Aku...," bibir Sasuke terbungkam ketika kelima jari wanita itu menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke pembunuh...Sasuke pembunuh...Sasuke pembunuh," seperti sebuah nyanyian wanita itu tidak ada hentinya mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita ini jika ia dikatai pembunuh. Ia memang pembunuh. Pembunuh ibu dari wanita di hadapannya ini, Haruno Sakura, yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai ibu tirinya yang janda tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu.

Pikiran Sasuke mendadak kacau, mungkin ini akibat barang haram yang ia nikmati barusan. Kini pikirannya mulai berhalusinasi membayangkan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

.

..

...

 **Tiga hari yang lalu** **. . .**

Saat itu di luar tengah hujan deras. Udara dingin mengepul di mana-mana. Bukan hanya merasuki kulitnya, hawa dingin itu juga merasuki ke dalam hati dan pikiran Sasuke.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tanpa memberi salam ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Rasanya aneh hari ini. Mengingat hari-hari Sasuke sebelumnya, ia akan pulang kerja disambut oleh ibu tirinya juga ayahnya yang duduk di meja makan.

Akan tetapi, hari ini suasana rumah sepi. Membuat Sasuke mempunyai firasat yang buruk. Ada yang aneh hari ini, batinnya.

Ia berjalan menuju arah dapur. Ia melihat Sakura duduk sendirian di kursi tempat biasa ia akan menyantap makanannya. Sakura hanya terdiam di sana sambil memejamkan mata.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kompor yang sedang menyala. Sepertinya Sakura sedang menunggu hidangan yang ia masak di atas kompor itu. Karena terlihat sekali panci itu mengepulkan asapnya pertanda sedang ada proses di dalamnya.

Penampilan Sakura hari ini sangat ngawur bagi Sasuke. Memakai pakaian tidur transparan tanpa menggunakan dalaman. Bagian intimnya tercetak jelas semua. Membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura berpenampilan seperti ini, itu berarti ia usai bercinta dengan ayahnya.

"Dasar pelacur!" Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura. Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_...," Sakura tersenyum meski matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. "Apa kau lapar? Ibu sudah menyiapkan sup daging untukmu," Sakura mulai bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke memandangi punggung ibu tirinya. Tidak ada yang aneh batinnya. Tubuh ibu tirinya masih indah seperti dulu mereka bertemu di waktu SMA.

Sakura menyodorkan semangkuk sup daging di atas meja. Ia dengan telaten menyendokkan nasi dan lauk lainnya untuk Sasuke santap malam ini. Namun, anehnya Sakura tidak ikut makan malam hari ini. Ia memilih menopang kedua dagunya dan memandangi Sasuke.

Tanpa berucap apapun Sasuke yang merasa sangat lapar memilih mengabaikan Sakura dan melahap sup daging yang sudah tersaji di depan mata tersebut. Sup daging hari ini memang terasa enak sekali membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk menambah makan malamnya hari ini.

"Apakah hari ini masakanku enak, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Apakah sup daging buatanku lezat?"

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memilih melahap dan terus melahap sup daging di hadapannya. Meski sempat ia melirik ke arah Sakura, yang tengah melengkungkan senyuman.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana rasanya makan daging ayah kandungmu sendiri?"

Sasuke seketika menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya. Ia mencerna kalimat Sakura dan mengerti sekarang. Sup daging yang terasa lezat ini kemungkinan daging ayahnya sendiri. Ia pun refleks memuntahkan segala isian di perutnya sendiri tanpa peduli di mana ia berada sekarang.

Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Sakura. Haruno Sakura ia telah membunuh ayahnya. Bahkan memasaknya dan dihidangkan di depan mata Sasuke agar ia memakan daging ayahnya sendiri.

"HAHAHA," Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Sasuke melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Dasar gila!" Sasuke bahkan meludahi wajah Sakura.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau juga bilang kenapa aku harus menjadi ibu tirimu bukan istrimu. Kau bilang ayahmu sudah menghalangi kebersamaan kita. Kau juga ingin ayahmu mati saja daripada hidup dan bercinta bersamaku."

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Memang begitu awal pikiran Sasuke, tetapi bukan berarti dengan cara seperti ini. Tak kuasa. Ia pun jatuh dan bersujud di lantai. Sasuke menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil kehilangan uangnya.

"Sasuke, inilah rasanya jadi diriku 10 tahun silam. Apa kau ingat? Kau pernah hampir tertabrak mobil saat kelas satu SMA?"

Kini Sasuke memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Sambil berceloteh tentang peristiwa 10 tahun silam.

"Kau ingat saat itu kau ditolong oleh seorang wanita paruh baya? Wanita paruh baya itu sebelumnya sempat kau hina dan kau ludahi karena kau tanpa sengaja melihatnya seranjang dengan ayahmu." Sorot mata Sakura berubah menjadi tajam menatap Sasuke. "Ya, dia adalah seorang pelacur yang kau hina. Tapi pelacur itu telah mengorbankan nyawanya dengan menolongmu dari kecelakaan waktu itu."

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua pupilnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia pasrah jika dirinya juga akan dibunuh oleh _psikopat_ di depannya ini. Akan tetapi, daripada membunuh Sasuke, rupanya Sakura memilih untuk menyiksa hidup Sasuke.

.

..

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat ini. Rokok yang sudah ia dan Sakura hisap sudah habis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan pandangan kosong, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura berbuat liar di atas tubuhnya. Membuat decitan kasur _king_ _size_ itu semakin lama semakin kasar.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa nasibnya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun di menit-menit tengah malam ini ia merasa ingin bunuh diri. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya untuk saat ini.

Memilih untuk tetap hidup bersama wanita _psikopat_ yang telah menjadikannya _psikopat_ juga di menit menjelang tengah malam ini.

Jarum jam di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Kini giliran Sasuke membalik keadaan. Ia mulai menindih Sakura dan melahap bibir Sakura dengan rakus. Jika ini adalah halusinasi, ia bersedia berhalusinasi selamanya.

 **[End** ]

Note:

Maaf ya kalau rada absurd 😙

Semoga readers suka. Thanks.

R&R please!


End file.
